For a Friend
by Sygis
Summary: Satoru can't stand the summer heat so Eijun suggests going to the beach. How did it even get to this point?


**Author's Note: OKAY It took me a while to figure out how to use this damn site. Sorry for it being cluttered and stuff. I'm a noob so bear with me. This was an experiment. I love Furusawa as a fluffy thing. I love the idea of them being really good friends! So thus, here's my alternative universe fic of them. I already posted this one AO3, just figured I'd share here.**

* * *

He wasn't sure why he always gave into the brunette's ideas. It wasn't a matter of whether you had a choice or not, when the brunette wanted to do something he went out of his way to get you to tag along. It was the mid afternoon and a hot day at that. The sun was shining strongly, reflecting on the blue ocean water. The waves were crashing on nearby rocks and washing away anything in its path. The nice fresh ocean breeze, the sand was surprisingly smooth but left a burning sensation when touched. It seemed like a perfect day for the beach, but Satoru would always find reasons not to go out until Eijun would enthusiastically drag him out.

_"Oi! Oi! Satoru wake up!" The brunette eagerly shook the sleeping raven haired boy's arm whom was laying on the grass taking his daily nap._

_The raven haired boy woke up and rubbed his eyes a bit confused at the commotion the other was making. "What do you want Eijun? I was sleeping, this better be good."_

_The brunette pouted. "Sleeping is boring. Satoru! Let's go to the beach!" He had a huge grin on his face._

_Satoru just widened his eyes in surprise. "The beach? Why?"_

_"Eh? What do you mean why? It's a really nice day! You can always sleep later let's go!"_

_"Well for one the beach is crowded with noisy people just like you and I don't feel like dealing with that." He pointed at the brunette with a smirk._

_"HUH?! Satoru don't be a bastard! You know if we go to the beach you can cool down in the water!"_

_Satoru frowned. "But that would mean getting soaked in dirty ocean water and then I'd have to clean myself up afterwards."_

_Eijun wasn't going to let the raven haired boy weasel his way out of this. "Satoru you always come up with excuses! It's a hot day; you always look like you're dead on hot summer days so why not freshen up a bit yeah? Let's gooooooo!"_

_Satoru was always quiet, introverted, and stoic. He often just watched others around him doing their own activities. People always misunderstood him, thinking of him as arrogant but the honest truth was he didn't know how to approach others. He loved baseball throughout middle school, that's when he would try to approach people and they would just make a funny face at him or pick on him for being an outcast calling him names and shunning him. Noticing his monstrous power as a pitcher only made others wary, they were afraid of his strength as a player and possibly even jealous. He figured why try to talk to others when all they did was misunderstand. He hated people. He hated how they only spoke ill of others. It was easier being alone. You can't get hurt when you're alone._

_But one day that all changed. Some problems occurred in his family and he was forced to move from Hokkaido and live in Nagano with some distant family member. He tried getting used to the new environment at Akagi middle school but he still found himself being distant with the people around him. It wasn't until one day a brunette haired boy came up to him and asked him what he was reading. He wasn't all too familiar with his classmates but after that day he realized he wouldn't be able to go back to simply being alone and ignoring the people around him. The boy would always grin happily at him and start random conversations. Sawamura Eijun was his name and boy was he a bundle of enthusiasm. He had his own friends of course but he always included Satoru. When Eijun would make plans at his house or even a trip he would always drag Satoru along. He was even forced to meet Eijun's childhood friends. They all seemed nice but Satoru didn't really care about all that. He found himself loving baseball once more since Eijun was a fellow pitcher like him. Eijun always had the drive to become better and Satoru became his equal and rival after seeing the burning passion he was missing all along. Eijun basically came along and dragged him out of his shell._

And somehow that seemed to be how they got to this point. Truth be told, the beach did sound nice. It was an extremely hot day and the heat brought him down, made him drowsier than usual. Satoru hated the heat almost more than he hated the winter. But going to the beach meant he had to deal with a crowded atmosphere. He hated being around so many loud, noisy people. The heat was already getting to him and Eijun was already a hassle but that would always be a mystery to him or maybe it wasn't necessarily a mystery, Eijun just always managed to surprise him.

"YAY we're here!" Eijun was just jumping for joy. "What do you want to do first?"

"It's hot….ugh…" Satoru started leaning on Eijun and slowly putting all his weight on the boy's back.

"AH, YOU BASTARD DON'T DIE ON ME! I'LL PUT A BLANKET DOWN AND WE CAN JUST SIT HERE UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER!" Eijun frantically pulled out a large blanket out of his backpack and spread it on the floor pushing Satoru on it and telling him to sit. He then set up the beach umbrella he brought since Satoru never really bothered with any of the planning. Eijun was surprisingly prepared. He wanted to have fun with his friend after all!

They hadn't noticed it yet but the beach was surprisingly empty that day. There were very few people but were far away and hardly visible from where they set up. Satoru grabbed a water bottle from the cooler they brought and was _oh so thankful_ Eijun managed to somehow plan all of this. The water felt so refreshing down his throat, the coolness traveling to his stomach and he contently smiled.

"Did you bring the whole house with you too?" He said mockingly.

Eijun just furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Well if I wouldn't plan any of this you'd never get out of your own house you hermit!" He started looking through his _oh so magical_ backpack which _miraculously_ fit everything he needed inside. Once he found what he was looking for he smiled cheekily and threw something plastic wrapped at Satoru hoping the raven haired boy would catch it but instead smacked him on the face.

"HAHAHA SATORU YOU SUCK AT CATCHING! I thought that was only with a baseball!" The brunette continued laughing at his friend.

Satoru blushed out of embarrassment. "Ah…shut up already. What's this? Jelly filled rice balls?"

"Yeah Wakana gave me the idea!"

"I bet she helped you with that too since rice balls seem to be the only thing you're decent at making." Satoru smirked after his statement.

"OI SHUT UP! I KNOW HOW TO DO SOMETHING THIS SIMPLE! Besides, I don't see you contributing to any of this so if you don't want them give them to me I'll eat them all."

Satoru sighed. "I never said I wanted to go to the beach in the first place. You always randomly drag me anywhere. But I'll eat the rice balls later."

The brunette scratched his head. "I guess but you never really complain about it. If you're not going to eat let's get in the water! Come on! Let's goo!"

Satoru couldn't help but smile at how happy the boy in front of him looked. He was practically brimming with excitement.

That's when a familiar voice was heard and girl was seen running towards them.

"Heyyy Eijun! Satoru! I didn't think we'd see you guys here." It was Wakana, Eijun's childhood friend with another person whom Satoru didn't recognize.

Eijun turned around and looked up at the two girls standing right in front of them. "Huh? Wakana-chan what are you doing here?"

"What else would I be doing here? It's a hot day and I'm at the beach."

"Ah I guess so huh?"

"What were you guys doing?"

Satoru wanted to quickly respond _"You were interrupting our quiet time at the beach."_ But he obviously wouldn't make such a rude comment towards one of Eijun's most cherished friends. Satoru didn't look it but he was very possessive of the brunette. Eijun broke down his walls so it was only fair to deal with the consequences. The boy never once complained about Satoru, he only yelled at him when he was teased, but never took it to heart. He simply accepted Satoru for who he was and he wasn't going to lose that to some childhood friend of his.

"We were about to go get in the water since I don't want Satoru to die in the heat." Satoru practically face palmed at that statement.

"Idiot I'm not going to die."

Wakana couldn't help but laugh at them. "You two get along so well. Mind if we join you for a bit? Oh right, this is my friend Haruno from school guys."

The red haired girl smiled shyly. "Hi, nice to meet you guys."

Satoru frowned a bit but just nodded and Eijun smiled and waved back.

The girls put their things down next to the guys'. Wakana and Haruno ran towards the water wanting to cool down despite being in their swim suits.

Eijun smiled excitedly pulling Satoru towards the water. "Ugh…Eijun you're a persistent idiot."

"I know I'm persistent but I'm not an idiot! You never really say no, come on at least wet your feet if you don't want to get fully soaked!"

"Fine." He reluctantly followed having the brunette firmly pulling at his arm.

"If you pull any harder my arm is going to fall off."

The boy widened his eyes. "WHAT? REALLY?"

Satoru just sighed. "No you idiot I was being sarcastic…."

"WHATEVER!"

Finally catching up to Wakana and Haruno he noticed the two were playfully splashing water at one another.

Eijun looked back at Satoru and the raven haired boy just said, "no".

"Aww…come on Satoru, you can splash me with some water too!"

"If you want to get in the water so badly just go with them. I'll go back to where our stuff is at and just read a book."

The brunette frowned. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his close friend to have fun as well. He wasn't even sure why his friend was being more stubborn than usual. An idea suddenly came to his mind.

"I don't know why you're being more stubborn today but it's alright I can always just wet my feet with you or we can walk on the wet sand! Wanna build a sand castle?"

Satoru just sighed. "Let's just wet our feet it's really hot and I don't want to play with sand. We're not children."

He raised an eyebrow at the raven haired boy. "Children? Satoru, you need to learn to have more fun!"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you." Eijun just ignored his comment and pulled Satoru closer to the shoreline.

While walking they felt the nice fresh breeze hit their faces. Waves came crashing in and a rush of cool refreshing water hit their feet. Eijun couldn't help but dig his toes into the damp sand. He loved the feeling of the cold wet sand on his feet. He looked at Satoru hoping to see some type of reaction but as always he was very hard to read. Eijun wasn't going to give up on trying to get his friend to have some fun. Little did he know Satoru was actually deep in thought.

The boy actually liked the feeling of the wet sand on his feet as well. He practically forgot about the heat letting the coolness of the water wash over him. The water slightly tickled the bottom of his feet and he felt like he could get used to this feeling. He kept hearing Wakana and Haruno's laughter nearby. He wanted to have fun, he really did, but he didn't know how to act with others around him. It was always easier when he was around teammates since they all shared common goals but these people weren't teammates and he wasn't great at interacting with people let alone females to begin with. Girls always flocked at him in school. They found him to be this "cool" amazing person and he couldn't help but just ignore them. One thing the brunette was good at was talking to females. He spoke to them so naturally like it was a God sent gift or something. He was quite envious of him for being easily approachable but he also didn't like sharing. He was selfish and he was well aware of his selfish feelings towards Eijun. He didn't realize Eijun was yelling at him while thinking to himself.

"OI SATORU, OI!"

Satoru snapped out of it but it was a little too late and a huge wave came pushing him to the ocean floor as he landed on his bottom. Before he knew it he was soaked in salty ocean water. It wasn't necessarily the worst possible thing but the fall wasn't fun either. Eijun ran towards him in panic.

"ARE YOU OKAY? I actually took some good steps back and figured you would too since that big wave was coming towards us. I didn't realize you weren't paying attention sorry…" Satoru looked up at the boy and wondered why he looked so worried.

"Why do you look so terrified?"

"Because! You didn't want to get soaked and I don't know… what if the wave dragged you back into the ocean?!"

Satoru just shook his head and laughed. He was sitting on the ocean floor _laughing_, while the waves just passed through he decided to turn his back towards the ocean to face the boy in front of him soaking his back in the process. "I think you've been watching too many movies Eijun."

Wakana and Haruno rushed over as well looking at the scene. "Oh god are you okay Satoru? That wave hit you pretty hard."

Satoru turned to face Wakana and her friend and nodded.

Eijun blushed out of embarrassment. _Satoru** laughed**, he actually** laughed?** His friend **laughed**._ Maybe that wave hitting him wasn't a bad thing after all. "Well it was still scary but it's good to see you in a better mood." The brunette just grinned and decided to sit next to him with his back facing the ocean.

Wakana and Haruno just didn't know what to make of the scenario but then again Eijun and Satoru always seemed to be in their own world. They went at their own pace. Wakana thought Eijun was always the unpredictable one but Satoru started showing other sides of himself little by little. He's not as stoic as he used to be when she first was introduced to him he wouldn't even look her way. He smiles to himself more often around Eijun. They both take her by surprise every now and then. The girl smiles to herself and Haruno just looks at her friend with a puzzled look.

Wakana whispers to Haruno. "We should just go. They seem to be having fun."

Haruno giggles at her friend's comment. "Alright, they're really close aren't they?"

"Yeah, they don't seem it sometimes but they really are." Wakana responded while giggling along with her friend.

Wakana and Haruno just smile and say their good byes to both boys. Satoru thought maybe getting to know Eijun's friends wouldn't be such a bad idea but that could wait for another occasion. They stayed sitting in their rather strange position for a little while longer just talking about whatever came to Eijun's mind.

After the long day of unexpected surprises and sitting for far too long on the ocean floor both boys decided to go back to where they set up their things. They dry off, change into their spare clothing, and relax. The sun starts to look like it wants to set and Eijun finds himself dozing off on Satoru's lap. He forgot when that started to become an acceptable thing. Satoru didn't mind though, not that he would ever tell the brunette that. He smiled softly at the innocent sleeping boy and reassured himself that the beach wasn't a bad idea after all _(as long as it wasn't crowded)._ He might have looked like he wasn't having fun but he truly did appreciate the things Eijun would do for him. No matter what he would simply just let him get dragged into whatever ideas the other boy had. Satoru grabbed a book from his bag and ate the jelly filled rice balls his friend had made for them. They were actually really good! He would probably wake the boy in a bit to at least watch the sun setting. He would never hear the end of it from his friend if they didn't watch the sun set together. In the end Eijun got what he wanted out of the trip and that was to see his friend enjoying himself. He would forever remember the smile and laughter on his friend's face. He hoped to get similar reactions more often.


End file.
